Voor Gondor
by eowyn unquendor
Summary: Denethor denkt na over de toekomst van Gondor. (WIP)


_Minas Tirith, Gondor, 3009_

"Schaak, broertje!"

Denethor, de Stadhouder van Gondor, keek op van zijn boek. Voor de haard zaten zijn twee zoons verdiept in een spelletje schaak. Boromir, zijn oudste zoon, breed in de schouders en nu al een machtig krijger, spelend alsof het een echte strijd was. En Faramir, zijn jongste. Licht gebouwd en bedachtzaam. En jammer genoeg meer geïnteresseerd in boekrollen dan in de edele krijgskunst.

Over de rand van zijn boek zag Denethor toe hoe zijn geliefde oudste zoon tevreden achterover in zijn stoel ging zitten en zijn handen boven zijn hoofd uitrekte. Faramir fronste, die zag blijkbaar nog een mogelijkheid om zijn oudste zoon de overwinning te ontnemen.

"Hij lijkt steeds meer op zijn moeder," dacht Denethor met een grimmig lachje. "Dezelfde ogen, en dezelfde desinteresse voor zaken die er echt toe doen."

Met een snelle zet maakte Faramir een einde aan de tevreden glimlach van zijn broer. Ontsteld moest Boromir toezien hoe zijn koning ineens een onverdedigbare positie bleek te hebben. Hij kon niets anders doen dan zijn nederlaag erkennen. Hij keek verbaasd, en Faramir grijnsde naar hem.

"Je bent te zeer gebrand op de overwinning, mijn beste broer. Je hebt de verdediging een beetje verwaarloosd."

Boromir gromde en veegde de schaakstukken bij elkaar. "Genoeg voor vanavond, broertje. Laten we naar beneden gaan om wat te gaan drinken."

Denethor was inmiddels weer bezig met zijn werk, maar kon zich niet meer helemaal concentreren. Toen hij zich had gerealiseerd hoe Faramir steeds meer op zijn moeder leek, kon hij het niet helpen te denken aan de tijd dat hij en Finduilas nog een gezin vormden. Wat was ze jong en mooi geweest... Wat was hij blij geweest met de sterke zoon die ze hem geschonken had. Boromir zou een waardige opvolger van zijn vader worden.

Finduilas... met haar zachte grijze ogen. Wat waren ze gelukkig geweest. Totdat hun tweede kind geboren werd en alles anders werd.

Faramir volgde Boromir de zaal uit, op weg naar het Plein van de Fontein. In het voorbijgaan groetten ze hun vader beleefd, maar eenmaal uit het oog ontspanden ze zichtbaar. Ze hielden van hun wijze vader, maar viel het niet mee om hem tevreden te stellen. Faramir moest geregeld de misprijzende blik van zijn vader aanzien.

Denethor probeerde zich weer te concentreren op zijn werk, maar deze avond kon hij zich niet meer concentreren. Finduilas... Ze had zich nooit helemaal thuis kunnen voelen in zijn stad. Gedurende de zomerse hitte van de zomer in Gondor keerde ze jaarlijks terug naar haar familie in Dol Amroth. Ze leek weer op te bloeien daar, en als ze weer bij hem terugkwam leek ze zich te verheugen op het volgende bezoek.

De geboorte van Boromir had daar niet veel verandering in kunnen brengen. Hoezeer ze ook hield van hun kleine zoon, de roep van de vesting aan zee bleek sterker.

Denethor had er alles aan gedaan wat in zijn macht lag, om Minas Tirith tot haar nieuwe thuis te maken. Maar alles wat hij probeerde leek haar heimwee alleen maar te versterken.

Toen ze voor de tweede keer in verwachting bleek te zijn, leek het wel of langzaam alle kracht uit haar verdween. Waar ze voorheen veel tijd met haar zoontje Boromir doorbracht, liet ze steeds meer over aan haar kindermeisje. Ze werd steeds bleker en zwakker naarmate de zwangerschap vorderde. Denethor was bezorgd om zijn jonge vrouw, die steeds meer tijd moest doorbrengen in haar bed. Hij liet alle geneesheren die hij vertrouwde langskomen om hen alles wat in hun vermogen lag te laten doen om Finduilas aan te laten sterken.

Het mocht niet baten. De bevalling kwam te vroeg op gang, en hun tweede zoon werd meer dood dan levend geboren. Finduilas was erg verzwakt, en Denethor vreesde voor allebei hun levens. De kleine Boromir mocht zijn moeder en zijn kleine broertje bezoeken, maar omdat hij vreesde dat het teveel zou vergen van Finduilas, mocht hij nooit te lang blijven.

Boromir vertrouwde hij toe aan de zorgen van zijn oude kindermeisje, die nog voor hem had gezorgd toen hij klein was. En verder probeerde hij Boromir af te leiden door hem meer lessen te laten volgen in krijgskunst en paardrijden.

Boromir echter was vanaf het begin dol op zijn kleine broertje. Hij had Faramir zachtjes over zijn hoofdje gestreeld en er zelfs voorzichtig een kus op gedrukt. Zijn moeder keek vanuit haar bed glimlachten toe. Ze had Boromir bij zich op bed geroepen, en hem plechtig laten beloven dat hij goed zou opletten op zijn kleine broertje. Boromir had met alle ernst die een vijfjarige kon laten zien plechtig geknikt en beloofd dat hij "voor altijd" voor Faramir zou zorgen.

Denethor trok een pijnlijke grimas. Boromir had zich aan zijn belofte gehouden. Hij was zoveel mogelijk in de buurt van zijn kleine broertje te vinden geweest. Denethor was bezorgd geweest dat de twee jongens samen teveel kracht van Finduilas zouden vergen, maar het tegendeel bleek waar te zijn. Boromir was op zijn manier een grote hulp. Als hij niet zijn lessen volgde was hij bij zijn moeder en zijn kleine broertje om hen te helpen.

Denethor zuchtte. Hij had zijn best gedaan, maar kon niet voorkomen dat Finduilas steeds meer leek af te glijden in haar eigen wereldje. Ze leek zich niet meer te interesseren voor Minas Tirith en de steeds toenemende bedreiging die de stad vanuit het oosten te verduren kreeg. Alleen haar zoontjes konden haar ogen weer doen lachen.

Denethor had met lede ogen aan moeten zien hoe ze probeerde om Boromir steeds meer bij zich te houden, door excuses te bedenken waarom hij vandaag niet zijn lessen in paardrijden of zwaardvechten kon volgen. Ze vond het belangrijker dat hij zijn kleine babybroertje haar hoorden zingen. Of dat ze de oude verhalen van haar voorouders horen.

Hoewel Faramir nog te klein was om ze te begrijpen, was hij wel gebiologeerd geweest door zijn moeders stem. Als de kindermeisjes hem kwamen ophalen zodat Finduilas kon rusten, strekte hij zijn armpjes naar zijn moeder uit en begon te krijsen. Alleen Boromir kon hem dan tot rust brengen.

Faramir... Hij had te veel tijd doorgebracht met zijn moeder. Ze had hem niet moeten aanmoedigen om de oude boeken en boekrollen te lezen.

Wijsheid uit verloren gegane dagen, die hen niet konden helpen tegen de steeds sterker wordende weerstand die de stad vanuit het oosten bedreigde.

Dan Boromir, de zoon waarop hij zo trots was. Die hij had weten te vormen tot zijn opvolger. De jonge Kapitein die geliefd was onder zijn soldaten, en die bewondering opriep. Een geboren leider. Op een dag zou hij de Scepter aan hem overdragen, en weten dat zijn zoon een waardige Stadhouder zou zijn.

Intussen verlieten Boromir en Faramir ontspannen de Citadel. In het voorbijgaan beantwoordden ze de formele groet van de Wachter bij de Boom aan de Kapitein van de Witte Toren, en ze vervolgden hun weg naar het Zesde Niveau waar ze van plan waren wat te gaan drinken in het drinklokaal van de Wachters.

Binnenin was het rumoerig, rokerig en donker. De broers zochten een plaatsje terwijl de aanwezige wachters beleefd opschoven voor hun Kapiteins. Boromir wekte een dienster om twee bekers bier. Ze zwegen en keken naar de drukte om zich heen.

Het bier werd gebracht. Boromir pakte zijn beker bier op en ze toostten. "Proost broertje, dat je me nog vaak mag verslaan met schaken!"

Faramir grijnsde. "In het strijdperk mag je me dan wel verslaan, maar over tactiek hoef je me niet veel te leren."

Boromir grijnsde terug, terwijl zijn ogen de dienster volgde die terugliep tussen de tafels naar de toog. Faramir keek wat zijn broer zo interessant aan haar vond, maar zag niets bijzonders. Hij glimlachte.

"Ik dacht dat je niets om vrouwelijk schoon gaf, alleen maar om de zogenaamd edele krijgskunst."

Boromir lachte."Ik heb niets tegen vrouwen, zolang ze me maar niet in de weg lopen. En," voegde hij er knipogend aan toe, "zolang ze maar doen waar vrouwen goed in zijn."

Faramir keek bedenkelijk. "Als je bedoelt bier schenken, vlees braden, lief zijn en je sterke zonen baren dan denk ik dat dat wel eens teveel gevraagd kan zijn," antwoordde hij ernstig op Boromir's weinig flatteuze, onuitgesproken gedachten.

Zijn oudere broer, bestemd tot toekomstig Stadhouder, keek hem wantrouwend aan en fronste. Ja, zijn toekomst was wat meer gecompliceerd dan van andere mannen. Hij moest niet alleen aan die van hem denken, maar ook die van zijn stad en zijn volk.

"Is er iets wat jij weet en ik niet?" onderbrak hij zijn eigen gepeins.

Faramir- zette zijn beker weer neer en keek zijn broer aan. "Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat vader bezig is potentiële echtgenotes voor je te selecteren. Hij heeft gesproken met de Raad over de dochters van prins Imrahil, maar ook gevraagd of er in andere streken jonge huwbare dochters van edelmannen beschikbaar zijn. Als ik de voorzitter van de Raad mag geloven," voegde hij er haastig aan toe toen hij het ongelovige gezicht van zijn broer zag.

Boromir lachte schamper "Waar bemoeit vader zich mee! Het is niet zijn zaak met wie ik trouw. En bovendien, ik ben nog jong. Trouwen kan later ook nog_". _Cynisch vervolgde hij "Alsof we daar nu behoefte aan hebben, terwijl we het steeds drukker krijgen met dagelijks meer Orks die ons proberen aan te vallen."

Faramir knikte nadenkend. De afgelopen maanden waren er inderdaad steeds vaker en steeds meer aanvallen geweest. Boromir's mannen van de Wacht hadden er hun handen vol aan. Faramir's Dolers in Ithilien rapporteerden ook steeds meer verkeer tussen het Donkere Land en het Westen. Een zorgwekkende zaak. Want Gondor kon niet nog meer soldaten opbrengen. Voorlopig was het zaak om de beschikbare mannen steeds beter te trainen in de gevechtstechnieken en alert te blijven.

"Volgens mij was ik het zelfs die je daarop wees, mijn beste broer," plaagde hij Boromir. "Je kan niet eeuwig met je soldaten bivakkeren en Orks verslaan. Voor je het weet ben je oud, Stadhouder, en kan je niet eens je geslacht voortzetten. Moet ik dan alles voor je doen?" Hij lachte terwijl hij de blik van afschuw op zijn broers gezicht zag.

Boromir nam bedachtzaam een slok. Ja, Gondor… Zijn toekomst en dat van zijn land waren met elkaar verbonden. Hij kon zijn vaders bemoeienis niet alleen afdoen als bemoeizuchtigheid. Zijn vader was wijs en verstandig. En zou niet het eeuwige leven hebben… Hij moest klaarstaan om de regering van Gondor over te nemen als dat nodig zou zijn.

"Dol Amroth…" zei hij voor zich uit. "Faramir, denk je dat vader daarom zo stil was vanavond? Dat hij aan onze moeder moest denken?"

Faramir zuchtte "Ik denk dat ik begrijp wat er aan de hand is..." Hij zweeg en keek in zijn beker. "Het is bijna de sterfdag van moeder... Ik weet het nog omdat haar lievelingsbloemen op het punt staan te gaan bloeien. Weet je nog dat we die op haar graf gelegd hebben?"

"Ja... Hoelang is het nu geleden dat ze is gestorven, twintig jaar?" Boromir fronste. "Ik kan me nog maar zo weinig van haar herinneren, en toch ook zoveel. Ik was al tien toen, jij was nog maar een klein mannetje."

Faramir staarde weer in zijn beker. Hij herinnerde zich meer dan haar zachte stem en haar liefdevolle ogen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en hoorde zijn moeders stem terwijl ze hem voorlas uit de oude boeken, verhalen over vroeger, over machtige koningen en beeldschone dames. Hij was inderdaad nog maar klein geweest, maar toen zijn moeder stierf had dat diepe indruk op hem gemaakt. Aan de rand van het graf had zijn vader hem zo ijskoud aangestaard. Hij had niets lievers gewild dan dat zijn vader hem zou troosten, maar in plaats daarvan was het zijn broer geweest die zijn arm om hem heen had geslagen en hem zachtjes had toegefluisterd dat hij nu voor z'n kleine broertje zou zorgen.

"Volgend jaar is het twintig jaar geleden dat ze stierf. Ik denk dat vader daar aan dacht," zei hij.

__

Denethor schonk zichzelf nog een beker wijn in nadat hij zijn bediende had weggestuurd. "Finduilas…" fluisterde hij terwijl hij in de vlammen van het knapperende haardvuur staarde.

Wellicht was een edelvrouwe uit Dol Amroth toch niet zo'n goed idee…

Wordt vervolgd


End file.
